Jynx
by BastetTheCatGoddess
Summary: Jynx wakes up in an unfamiliar place surrounded by strange people.


Skip to content

Using Gmail with screen readers

**Search**

Compose

**Labels**

**Inbox**

Starred

Snoozed

Sent

**Drafts**

1

Ferial

Notes

More

**Hangouts**

More

1 of 25

I woke up to mumbling and tried to run away but I couldn't. "Look she's awake," A blonde girl was looking at me with curious grey eyes and gave me some golden liquid "Here have some of this it will heal you," she added. I don't know what happened next because I passed out. "Hello?" I asked nervously that no one would respond. "Hey, she's up, again." The blond girl said. "I am where?" I asked sitting up. Feeling pain in my head. "Woah! You have a pretty nasty concision." A weird brown-haired guy informed me. "Do you know about the Greek gods?" "Yeah," Then the blond left. "They're all real." "I know," "Oh," "My mom is Nyx," He seemed so surprised it confused me. "But Nyx is in Taurtrus." A centaur strolled in and then looked at me, confused. "Percy, I need a moment with her ok." "Yes, sir," Percy said with respect and walked out closing the door behind him. "You. Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Jynx I'm the daughter of Nyx," I said as if it were obvious. "Can you walk?" He asked. "Y

Inbox

x

I woke up to mumbling and tried to run away but I couldn't.

"Look she's awake," A blonde girl was looking at me with curious grey eyes and gave me some golden liquid "Here have some of this it will heal you," she added. I don't know what happened next because I passed out.

"Hello?" I asked nervously that no one would respond.

"Hey, she's up, again." The blond girl said.

"I am where?" I asked sitting up. Feeling pain in my head.

"Woah! You have a pretty nasty concision." A weird brown haired guy rmed me. "Do you know about the Greek gods?"

"Yeah,"

Then the blond left.

"They're all real."

"I know,"

"Oh,"

"My mom is Nyx,"

He seemed so surprised it confused me.

"But Nyx is in Taurtrus."

A centaur strolled in and then looked at me, confused.

"Percy, I need a moment with her ok."

"Yes, sir," Percy said with respect and walked out closing the door behind him.

"You. Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Jynx I'm the daughter of Nyx." I said as if it were obvious.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

I got up and he helped me walk out to a camp fire that got huge around me for some reason, so no one sat by me.

"There is someone new here. Her name is Jynx, she's the daughter of Nyx." The centaur told everyone.

"Nyx? The 'Titan' of night?" Someone shouted.

Then people started to look at me weird. I got scared then everyone seemed to get scared then the fire went out. No big deal.

"She put out the fire, run!" "The Titan is going to kill us!"

I ran into the woods not knowing where I was going but also not caring.

I woke up hearing snoring. I looked around and saw a cyclops that for some reason just, woaw.

I must have starred for a while because he woke up and starred back until Percy came in surprised.

"Oh, Tyson I didn't know you were coming this is..."

"Jynx, daughter of the Goddess of night, Nyx." I said interrupting Percy kind of stunned.

"She's pretty," Tyson mumbled. Then I blushed more than what even possible for any living creature.

"Um, Percy? What's going on here why is the new girl looking at your brother like that?" The blond girl that I saw before said.

"I think they like each other. What do you need, Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Um we need sea weed from the bottom of the lake, the Apollo cabin used all of the some that we had before." Annebeth said. "And Chiron would like to talk to Jynx."

"Ok I'll go. Bye Tyson, nice to meet you."

"Same to you,"

We came to a big house and Annebeth just told me to go in and talk to Chiron.

"What do you have against me?" I asked Annebeth.

"Well, first of all you're a the daughter of a Titan, and that Titan almost killed Percy and me. Second of all, the way you look at Tyson." She said all of it like I was a monster. I walked away ashamed in myself.

"You're not who you say you are," Chiron told me.

"Yes, yes I am." I said confused.

"I need to run a test to see if what you say is true." Chiron explained then pulled out a needle "This might pinch a bit dear," Then stuck the needle in my arm taking out some of my blood... that appeared gold.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, stay in here til the labs are done."

What seemed like hours later Chiron came out of a lab with a concered look. "Do you know who your father is?"

"No,"

"Do you remember anything before you came here?"

"No, now that I think about it I don't."

He told me to stay put while he got something to bring back my memories.

"Here drink this." He said as he brought a cup to me.

When I drank it I got dizzie and blacked out.

"Oh gods," I mumbled rembering my mother, my siblings, Taurtrus, and who my father is.

"Are you ok?" A concerned voice said.

I looked up relizing it was Tyson.

"I'm..." I started to say.

"Ok?" His voice was assuring that I was ok.

"Not a demi-god,"

"I don't care what you are."

"Tyson can we have a moment, please?" Chiron asked politely.

I folded my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Do you remember who your father is?" Chiron asked.

"Yes,"

"Who?"

"I don't want to tell you. I only want one person to know." I explained angrily.

"Who?"

"Tyson,"

So a day passed and I decided to tell Tyson today who my dad was. I met him by the beach at 12:30.

"Tyson, I want to tell you something," I said to him.

"What? Anything,"

"I know we just met so don't be scared ok." I pulled out a knife and pricked my finger, gold ichor came from the wound. "My dad is Hades, and I'm a goddess."

"Wha..." Tyson was scared. I sacred him. I knew had to make things right.

"Maybe I should leave Camp Half-Blood." I said feeling horrible about what I was.

"Where would you go?" Tyson asked concered.

"Olympus, back to Taurtrus, maybe go live with my dad I guess."

"I need a for sure anwser that you'll be okay, that you know where you're going." He seemed concerned.

"It's okay Tyson, but maybe I make things worse here." I said disappointed.

"No, please stay until the other gods and goddesses find out." He begged.

"Ok, I'll stay, but don't tell anyone, not even Percy, that I'm a goddess."

"Okay I won't. What are you the goddess of?" He asked courously.

"I don't know,"

Chiron decided it would be best if I stayed in the Hermes Cabin for the time being.

"Hey hottie," a Hermes boy said to me.

"Um, hi?" I didn't know what I was doing.

"So who's your parent? Wait, it was Nyx, right?" He seemed okay with my mom issues.

"Yeah,"

"So, do you get any cool powers?" He seemed more interested in what I could do than who I was.

"I don't know,"

The Hermes kid got me thinking, what could I do?

"You know the fire you put out was magical right?" He said interrupting my thoughts.

"Um that's normal for new people, right?" I asked.

"No. Not at all. The fire grows with emotion... Hey emotion that could be your power!" The Hermes kid looked like he had discovered a new species. "Oh, I'm Phil,"

"You already know who I am. Um, how do we learn and control our powers?" I asked courously.

"Oh, Chiron teaches us," Phil responded. "Well goodnight,"

"Goodnight," I muttered but he was already fast asleep.

I wished I could remember more and sleep came hard to me and when it did I saw my siblings fighting and my mother trying to stop them because she had a headache. I wanted them to stop only because every now and again some of us would get along and I remembered then.

"Wakey, wakey pumpkin cakey! Time for breakfast," Phil said.

I got up and got dressed in a back closet.

I went to breakfast but didn't eat. Tyson sat at the Poseidon table with Percy and I was temped to sit with him but I had to stay at the Hermes table.

I sat by the lake for what seemed like moments when Percy sat by me.

"The whole camp thinks your missing you've been gone all day," he said to me.

"All day?" I asked confused. "But I've only been here for a little bit.." I was confused then I looked up and saw that the sun was setting.

"Yea. All day. Wait, is this where you've been all day?" He looked at me and tilted his head.

"I thought it was only a few minutes, I must have dozed off." I was till very confused. "I better go back."

"Tyson is worried about you," He said casually.

"He is?"

"NYX?!" Tyson ran up and picked me up in a hug.

Author Note

I will continue this of enough people want me to.


End file.
